Orgullo y Prejuicio
by Hermaikone-Tonks21
Summary: Rose esta harta de que arruinen sus citas, Y scorpius a colmado su paciencia con la ultima de sus tretas.Hallowen le hará saber que ambos han cavado sus propias tumbas sin darse cuenta. Podrán aplacar sus temperamentos? O podrá más su orgullo y prejuicio


**Disclamer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK. Sino Draco hubiese tenido un hijo conmigo y no con la tal Astoria... u.u

**Nota de la autora:** He modificado mi fic original "OYP" para añadir unas cosillas más, espero que os guste esta versión mejorada y sin perder la esencia del fic original(a mi parecer). Sin más preámbulos… ¡A leer!

**Orgullo Y Prejuicio**

**Rose POV**

¡Qué fastidio! lo ha hecho de nuevo. Ya no aguanto a ese tipo, a su alter-ego y a su cabello fino, delicado y miles de adjetivos estúpidos que se echa encima, ¿que se cree? Que por que el está con una con otra y con el 90% de las chicas en Hogwarts, ¿el resto no tenemos derecho de fijarnos en otro hombre que no sea él y a los litros de gomina que se tira en la cabeza? ¡El tonto amante de la gomina! Eso es lo que debería decírsele.

Aun tengo palpitante en mi mente la última de sus tretas de la mañana.

Dawson Larry estaba a punto de invitarme al baile de Halloween, cabe recalcar que estaba rebosante de felicidad y que como nunca me había ido previamente al tocador para arreglarme, obvio que fue a causa de mi prima Lily, la misma que me puso en aviso que el guapo e inteligente (lo lamento, soy susceptible a la inteligencia) Ravenclaw me iba a invitar.

Respire profundo al ver como el profesor se dirigía fuera del aula. Los mechones alborotados de mi rojo cabello estaban acomodados con unas peinetas dando a relucir mi rostro, mi túnica estaba en su lugar como siempre y mis blancas manos atrajeron más los libros hacia mi pecho. Estaba nerviosa hasta los huesos, por lo que espere a que mi apoyo emocional más conocido como Lily también se levantara de su asiento. Una jovencita de ojos verde esmeralda vivarachos y de cabello un tanto menos rojo que el mío se acercó expectante con una sonrisa que por poco y se asemejaba a la del gato parlanchín de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_.

-¡Qué emoción!- chillo Lily lo suficientemente alto como para que solo yo le escuchara.

-¿Tú crees que por fin lo haga en el baile?- inquirí disimuladamente, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida.

-Si-aseveró.- Es tu amigo, y eso le da ventaja y excusa para regalarte grajeas, irte a visitar cada vez y cuando a la biblioteca, mandarte esos finos chocolates de menta sin remitente- pareció pensárselo un poco.- ¿Aunque eso si es extraño porque aunque nunca le eh visto comer ese tipo de chocolates, sería ilógico que no escribiese el nombre en la tarjeta no? En fin.- hizo un ademán restándole importancia al tema y centrándose en lo que verdaderamente importaba en ese momento: Su prima, por fin; después de tantos años ya en su último año de cruzar Hogwarts iba a tener además de excelentes calificaciones… UN NOVIO.-A tío Ron le agradará saber que después de todo no te casareis con un libro…- concluyo divertida la pequeña de los Potter.

-Tonta.- susurre sonrojándome aun más.-Mi padre en verdad no piensa eso… creo.- Y era verdad, porque cada año que pasaba era el mismo cantar: A tu madre también le gustaban los libros, pero por ello no se abstraía de conocer gente. ¿No hay algún chico que te llame la atención? … pero es que hija, ya estás en séptimo y en el pasado baile de navidad te quedaste estudiando en vez de ir… Me alegro de que seas premio anual mi Rose pero ¿Sabes? Si sigues con esa obsesión por seguir las reglas terminaras casándote con un policía… etc.

-Prepárate.- me dijo Lily volviéndome al presente antes de adelantarse y salir primero que yo, Dawson me estaba esperando en la puerta, solo unos metros más, el me invitaría al baile, me pediría ser su novia, yo aceptaría después de unos días (¡no habría de mostrarme desesperada!); y ¡todos felices!. No era que lo había estado calculando todo, ¡no nada que ver!

Ya solo faltaban unos metros, Malfoy no estaba por ningún lado para fastidiarme ni molestar cual mosquito teñido en frente de mi futuro esposo.

El me sonrió yo hice lo mismo…

¡Qué mierda fue eso!, sentí un golpe en mi lado derecho. Cinco bolas de papel enlazadas y lo peor ¡De chicle!, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde había recibido el golpe, el mismo cabello platinado que me deja ciega cuando sale al sol, la misma cara de idiota riéndose por haber arruinado otra de mis citas.

-¡MALFOY!- grite dándole la mas venenosas de mis miradas, era la gota que había derramado el vaso, como pudo arruinar así ese momento, ¡ni siquiera le tomaba en cuenta en Hogwarts! por que en las navidades solía pasar de lapa con Albus y por que la educación lo ameritaba cruzábamos palabras y todo iba bien, hasta que de nuevo llegábamos al colegio y volvía a ser un capullo con todo aquel que se dignara a considerar que yo era una mujer, se que odiar es malo….-¡TE ODIO!- Pero el también lo era.

No soporte más la humillante escena a la que me había sometido, no me digne siquiera a ver a los mieles de ojos de Dawson, solo la mancha borrosa en la que se torno el cabello castaño de él en mi carrera hacia el baño.

Mirtle por suerte no se encontraba, lo menos que necesitaba era que empiece a mofarse o a compararme con la patética vida que llevaba cuando respiraba. Me encerré en uno de los compartimentos y me senté encima del wáter a llorar y ahogar mi propio veneno que ¡Este hombre es más pesado que collar de sandia! Digna sangre de Lucius y Draco Malfoy los mortìfagos maravilla. Nada bueno se podría obtener viniendo de la maldita familia racista de la que provenía.

Mi cabello ondulado algo enmarañado que llegaba hasta la cintura estaba todo adherido de chicle color verde slytherin. Mi rabia fue tanta que no dude el sacar unas tijeras de mi mochila y cortarlo hasta extraer todo aquel pegote. Me observe en uno de los desgastados espejos de aquel baño, Dawson había dicho muchas veces que le gustaba mi cabellera, a mi no me importaba dejarla así, después de todo el me gustaba. Pero ahora estaba pocos centímetros bajo mis hombros, enjuague mis ojos para sopesar un poco la hinchazón.

Salí de aquel tocador con la barbilla en alto como buena Gryffindor que soy y me dirigí hacia la torre. El no iba a arruinar mi vida, no lo iba a permitir, y mucho menos en lo importante que se había tornado la fiesta de hoy.

**Scorpius POV**

¡De nuevo ese imbécil Dawson cara de diarrea Larry! ¿Acaso no se rinde?... uhm… ¡no! Al parecer. ¿Qué le ve a esa Weasley? Mi padre siempre me dijo que no me juntara con aquellos rojitos pobretones y que no dudara del mal gusto que tenían. Aunque también me advirtió de la amistad con Albus Potter, pero igual esa pelirroja es un asunto aparte.

Esta esperándole. Que perro, de seguro le piensa invitar al baile de Halloween de esta noche, ¡este es el plan! estas cuatro bolas de chicles harán que desistan de su encuentrito cursilero; una mueca de asco cruzó mi rostro.

Albus me regañará cuando vea lo que le hice… nuevamente a su prima, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo!, NO me gusta que otros se le acerquen, que la miren como un pedazo de carne, que haya sangresucias que babeen por ella. Ella que es tan… tan… inocentemente provocativa. Y es que claro en su casa es una santa de divina devoción, pero cuando viene al colegio se da el lujo de atraer a hombres hacia ella cual miel a moscas... Ya se dio cuenta que yo le tiré las bolas de chicle, le doy una de mis acostumbradas sonrisas torcidas, se que la provoca más.

-¡MALFOY!- Me grita nuevamente por mi apellido. Quizás suene enfermo, pero hay cierto grado de excitación cuando ella grita mi nombre. Uhm… Aquí va la mirada, clava sus azules ojos en mi. Está furiosa, espera… más de lo normal…-¡TE ODIO!- me grita nuevamente. Y escapa. Lo último que vi fue su melena roja (verde en una parte) dirigirse al baño. Me encogí de hombros, después de todo ya mismo se le pasaba y me hecha uno que otro encantamiento, y volveremos a lo de antes.

-¿Qué le hiciste Scor?- pregunto con lacónicamente Albus cuando llegué a las mazmorras.

¡Mierda que la gente era cotilla en este castillo!

-¿A quién?- pregunté fingiendo inocencia.

El suspiró. Encogí de hombros y tomé un libro de mi mesa de noche. Empecé a tratar de buscar algo en mi cabeza para zafarme.

-Mi hermana me contó lo sucedido… vio todo.- habló de repente. Despegue la vista de mi libro por primera vez.- Rose desapareció.-

¡¿Qué?

-¡¿QUE?- exprese en voz alta mis pensamientos.

-No la encuentran en su sala común. Ni tampoco en la biblioteca, es extraño porque también faltó a su última clase del día, ella nunca falta a clases… ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?- inquiero fijando sus inquisidores ojos en los míos. Indagando, escudriñando. Desvié la mirada hacía la lámpara de serpiente a mi izquierda que en ese momento se tornó de mucho interés.

-Larry.- contesté entre dientes.- Le iba a invitar al baile.- esta vez rodé los ojos, me fastidiaba tener que decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de que _el_ la invite?- inquiero suspicazmente mi amigo. A veces imagino que el tener el nombre del antiguo director del colegio le habría otorgado ciertos poderes especiales. Un poco paranoico de mi parte, pero no le veo otra explicación a la increíble perceptibilidad que tiene. ¿O acaso sería que me conoce muy bien?

-No.- respondí simplemente después de unos segundos.- Deberíamos salir a buscar a tu prima, en vez de estar haciendo interrogatorios estúpidos.- y el evitar este tipo de temas, era mi especialidad.

-Iré a avisarle a Mcgonnagall, de seguro ella le encontrará.- afirmó. Sabía que estaba enojado, aunque siempre lucia sereno, esta vez el ceño fruncido no dejaba dudas. Rose Weasley es de las chicas que no lloran de la nada, prefieren escupir caracoles antes que su "orgullo Gryffindor" se viera herido…blablabla… Es obvio que a su primo le afectase que ella llore… y más por la culpa de su mejor amigo.

Esperé a que se fuera de la habitación para buscarle independientemente, si yo había iniciado la discusión. Yo la terminaría. Un Malfoy siempre hace eso: siempre tiene la última palabra.

Baños, nada. Torre de Astronomía, nada. Club de duelos, nada… ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta mujer?

Ya cuando había perdido la esperanza de hallarle antes que Mcgonnagall, vi una melena rojiza algo dispareja y corta alejándose hacía el lago pocos metros delante de mí. Uniforme escarlata, y lo más importante, el lunar en el hombro izquierdo que me confirmó que era la pelirroja ojiazul que buscaba. No es que me haya fijado antes de ese insignificante detalle en su piel. _¡No nada que ver!_

Me adelanté un poco, la tome por el brazo y le obligué a verme-Espera…- fue lo único que atiné a decir antes de sentir una mano en mi mejilla bofeteándome desprevenidamente.

**Rose POV**

Estoy enojada… No, estoy FURIOSA, podrida amargada, nunca había sentido tantos sentimientos juntos. "Gracias Scorpius Malfoy" me repetí sarcásticamente mientras avanzaba fuera de Hogwarts.

Escuche unos pasos detrás de mí. No tan suaves para ser de mujer. No tan firmes para ser de alguno de mis primos. Simplemente sigilosos. Era el. Sé que es el.

Aplastaba mi orgullo Gryffindor y ahora quería venir a ver como mi cabello (el que tanto le gustaba a Dawson y a mi padre) estaba corto y desaliñado (no es que antes había sido como de portada de revista) por él. De seguro que quería burlarse de nuevo. Como siempre lo hacía. No se lo iba a permitir esta vez.

Menta. Su perfume estaba cerca, al igual que su tacto, tuvo la osadía de tocarme como si yo le debiera una explicación y colocarme frente a su mirada gris.-Espera.- dijo antes de que le atestara una bofetada que tenia atragantada desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

No se lo esperaba. Note su sorpresa e indignación al dirigirme el rostro nuevamente frente a mí.

Apretaba la mandíbula, unos cuantos mechones de su perfecto bien peinado cabello cayeron en su cara, dándole un aire aun más sombrío.

Cabe recalcar que su pinta de chico malo no producía ningún temor en mí. El sabe que no le temo ni con un colacuernos húngaro a lado.

Atrapó mi mano cuando quise atestarle otro golpe, quería descargar mi enojo contra el causante del mismo, pero a la vez empezaba a dolerme la fuerza con que la retenía mi muñeca en su pálida mano.

-Suéltame.- gruñí entre dientes.

El no me respondía, no dejó de apretar mi mano tampoco. Se acercó unos pasos más quedando a solos dos pasos de mi. Me observaba, era una batalla sin cuartel. Una batalla visual. Las moléculas de agua intentaban agolparse en mis lagrimales haciendo un tanto borrosa mi visión. No sé si sería por la intensidad de su mirada, o por lo que aquellos ojos grises mercurio provocaban en mí.

Me solté bruscamente y fue como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de que estábamos ahí por más de un minuto. Parpadeó un par de veces y regresó al plan de maldito-playboy-todos-ámenme; se acercó un paso hacia mi invadiendo mi espacio personal y embriagándome nuevamente con su aliento.

Sentí una especie de electricidad cruzar desde cuello hasta la punta de mis pies.

-Albus te está buscando.- habló por fin arrastrando las palabras. ¿Acaso toda su maldita familia tenía esa mierda de tono para hablar?-Está preocupado por la sensible señorita Weasley.- concluyó sarcásticamente.

-Ya diste el mensaje. Ahora lárgate.- le respondí con el mismo tono. Después de todo. El soportarle todos los benditos días algo tendría que pegárseme ¿no?

Curveo sus labios en una media sonrisa al parecer no paso desapercibido mi manera de hablar.- ¿No soportaste que me meta con el retrasado de Larry?- soltó con un deje venenoso en la voz.

¡¿Qué?, ¿cómo sabía lo que sentía por él?, ¿Acaso se me notaba?-¡Que te importa a ti lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida!- atesté después de unos segundos.

-No seas ingenua Rose.- me dijo con un tono que trataba de parecer indiferente por lo que percibí.-Ese Ravenclaw lo único que quiere obtener es follar contigo y por eso tiene las ridículas atenciones que ha tenido por ti estos últimos meses.-

Bufé y quedé del color de mi cabello de la rabia.- ¡¿Que te crees?¡- le grité.-Como tú eres un enfermo sexual piensas que todos son así como tú. Así es Malfoy. No es secreto para nadie que cada semana cambias de chica y que no creo que solo sea para llevarle de la mano por los pasillos- comenté con un resentimiento involuntario antes de dirigirme de vuelta al castillo. Ahora solo importaba tranquilizar a la perturbada de Lily antes que llame a mi madre por haberme desaparecido unas horitas.

**Scorpius POV**

-Que mal informada estas Rose…- musité al viento, pues ella había desaparecido camino a Hogwarts.

**Rose POV**

No voy a dejar que este estúpido me arruine la noche, me repetía cada dos por tres. Tuve que armarle un teatrito a mi primo para que creyera que Lily era una exagerada, y muchas veces así era. Así que no fue tanto inconveniente con ello.

Faltaba una hora para el baile de Halloween. Las chicas de mi casa empezaron con un alboroto y con chillidos que eran comparables a las hienas en celo. Ok, no es un ejemplo tan agradable pero era el único que se me ocurría en ese momento.

-Rose.- me llamó Lily. Oh. Oh. Cargaba unas tijeras… Empecé a alejarme poco a poco… paso a paso…-¡Rose, no corras!- me chilló.

Me detuvo un _petreficus totallus_ antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.-Es por tu bien.- fue lo último que escuché.

Cuando anuló el hechizo me encontré frente a un espejo con mi cabello liso, y arreglado. El fleco que cubría más debajo de mis cejas peinado hacia atrás dando a lucir facciones que jamás creía poseer.

-¡Cuándo fue que aprendiste a cortar el cabello!- exclamé sorprendida.

-En realidad compré un libro de hechizos multiusos con tijeras.- me contestó divertida. -Te dije que era por tu bien.- habló nuevamente mi prima vestida de diablita guiñando coquetamente el ojo a la mujer del espejo. Un maquillaje tenue en tonos rosa en los ojos y brillo labial en mis labios. ¿Esa era yo?

-Rose, esa eres tu.- me respondió Lily como habiendo leído mi mente.

Me puse de pie. ¡Me había puesto hasta el disfraz!... Tras segundos me di cuenta porque.- ¿De qué se supone que voy vestida?- inquirí.

-Pues un ángel.- contestó con monotonía como si fuese la cosa más lógica del mundo.

-Si los ángeles se visten así…- Y no era para menos, falda a varios centímetros arriba de la rodilla con vuelos parecidos a un tutú hecho de plumas y una blusa strapless con un atrevido escote. Si no fuese por las alitas pegadas a la espalda del traje dudaría que eso es un disfraz y no un traje de…-

-Eres un ángel de Victoria´s secrets- me dijo dando un saltito y sonriéndome abiertamente.

Recordatorio: No más canales de moda para Lily… Nunca. Nunca. Nunca…**Jamás.**

Di un suspiro de resignación. Conociéndole debe de haber hecho lo imposible por conseguir uno así. Lo menos que quería era herir sus sentimientos.

-De seguro cuando Dawson vea lo linda y sexy que estas no dudará en sacarte a bailar.- Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro.- Y pedirte por fin que seas su novia.-añadió.

Al bajar las escaleras Lily se encontró con su pareja un amable Hufflepuff que trataba sin mucho éxito desviar la mirada de las piernas cubiertas del pantalón de cuero rojo que mi prima usaba. No quería hacer mal tercio en esta parejita que después indudablemente desaparecerían de la fiesta sin explicaciones e igual yo acabaría sola. Así que opte por restarle importancia a la compañía de mi prima (La cual por cierto estaba ansiosa de acompañar al apuesto muchacho.)

Y emprendí la búsqueda con mis ojos observando a través del antifaz dorado a las personas del salón; hasta que le vi. Estaba en la mesa del ponche bebiendo. Comencé a abrirme paso entre las personas, algunas se quedaban boquiabiertas al reconocerme a través del antifaz. No era que había millón pelirrojas en el colegio, así que algunos Gryffindors en especial me descubrían. Me importó poco lo que estuviesen murmurando en ese rato, mi objetivo ya me había divisado cuando levanté mi antifaz. Soltó el vaso que sujetaba derramando todo su líquido en el piso. Sonreí, estaba impresionado. Yo, la que muchos consideraban una sabelotodo insufrible (Así es, los apodos trascienden), impresioné a varios en una sola noche, en especial al chico que me llamaba la atención desde hace tiempo.

-Estas ardiente.- susurro. Aunque yo no sabía cómo tomar eso. Así que incline por tomarlo como un halago para no cortar la magia que según yo se estaba formando.

-Gracias.- contesté tímidamente.-supongo.

Ladeo varias veces la cabeza.- Digo. Estas sexy… más que de costumbre.- añadió.

Trate de que mi sonrisa fuese sincera, aunque no fuesen aquellas mis palabras predilectas.

Bailamos un poco y me seguía diciendo aquellas palabras "bonitas", hizo aparecer un ramo de rosas rojas y tomábamos ponche. La noche era perfecta.-Salgamos a tomar un poco de aire.- me dijo en un seductor murmullo.

Embelesada tal vez, y pagada por ver la cara de disgusto que me dirigía Scorpius desde una esquina del salón, consentí tomando la mano de mi pareja de baile; que me llevó fuera del castillo… Pero empecé a preocuparme un poco una vez que pasamos de los terreno permitidos.-Creo que nos podrían castigar por esto.- hablé por primera vez.

-No seas aguafiestas Rosy.- me respondió fastidiado por mi comentario.

-Es Rose.-corregí frunciendo el ceño, no me gustaba que me dijeran "Rosy".-Y llévame por favor de vuelta al castillo.- declaré con firmeza zafándome de su agarre, pero en ese momento nos detuvimos.

Inesperada y bruscamente me acorralo golpeando mi espalda contra el tronco de un árbol cercano.- ¿Qué te sucede?- inquirí asustándome del hombre que tenía enfrente y de los dulces ojos mieles que días atrás me miraron con ternura, y hoy me miraban con lujuria y malicia.

-Tranquila niña Weasley.- musitó en mi oído pegándome aun más a su cuerpo.- Si es que te siguen llamando así cuando termine contigo.-

Traté de zafarme pero el peso de su cuerpo no me permitía moverme. Sujetó con una de sus manos las mías en lo alto del tronco del árbol y con la otra empezaba a rozar y apretar mis muslos. Su boca buscaba mis labios con violencia, al ver que esquivaba sus intentos de besos y apretaba mis labios hacia el interior para que no tuviera absceso a ellos, bajó hacia mis pechos.- ¡AUXILIO!- grité con todo lo que podía en ese momento.

-Nadie te va a escuchar _sangresucia_.- gruño, ¿Dónde había quedado aquel afable joven que hace algún tiempo me pretendía? Ahora no tenia cabeza para pensar cómo podría huir de esta y aunque me duela reconocerlo con mi acostumbrada lógica él tenía razón, estábamos lejos del castillo nadie nos seguiría y mucho menos me escucharía así me quedase sin garganta de tanto gritar. El continuó.- Un _obliviate_ y no quedará más que un mal sueño. Tampoco es para tanto. Y yo que pensé que la apuesta de follar a la comelibros estrecha sería aburrida, quien diría que tenías todo ese cuerpo guardado.- Lloraba, ya no podía hacer nada más. Fui una tonta al confiar en él. Era una idiota al pensar que el, se podía fijar en buenas intenciones hacia mí. Y ahora tenía que darme cuenta, cuando estaba a punto de ser violada…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Deseaba desaparecer, retroceder el tiempo. Que superman me rescatara (tan desesperada y delirante estaba). Pero de pronto ya no escuchaba nada. ¿Quizás morí?

Abrí mis ojos aún llorosos y divisé a Dawson tirado varios metros lejos de mí. Y del otro lado una cabellera rubia platinada que tenía su varita en alto.

-¡NUNCA EN LO QUE TE RESTA DE ASQUEROSA VIDA, LE VUELVAS A TOCAR. SIQUIERA PARA MIRARLE. OH SABRÁS DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ UN MALFOY!- exclamó rojo por la furia resoplando y pateando el cuerpo inerte del muchacho que estaba en el piso.

Este quedó inconsciente y el rubio se acercó a mí. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas. Me miró decidido con el hielo de sus ojos y me tomó del brazo. Sacó su varita para iluminar más la senda y encaminarnos hacia los límites permitidos.

Me halaba resueltamente, así que me deje llevar como un zombie hasta que se detuvo en seco en las orillas del lago. Estaba un tanto oscuro, me soltó y caí de rodillas en el piso, me sentí desprotegida y humillada nuevamente. Sintiendo como su mirada taladraba mi ser.

-Búrlate de mí si quieres.- dije en tono mordaz, pero más enojada conmigo misma que con el.- Tenias razón, era una apuesta para él. "A que no follas a la sangresucia Weasley…"- replique con ironía y dolor rememorando las palabras de mi agresor.

-¡¿Por qué?- me pregunté en voz alta.-Yo no le hice daño a nadie, no había explicación… sino que como siempre hay gente que se cree superior a otra.- el sabia que también era dirigido a su persona el comentario ¿Qué me traes aquí Scorpius?- inquirí al slytherin entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Acaso también tienes una apuesta pendiente? Gracias por salvarme, ¿pero a qué precio? Los Malfoy nunca dan nada de gratis.

El suspiró como con cansancio.

-De nuevo con el asunto de la familia y la sangre Rose, que prejuiciosa que eres. Me conoces de sobra y sabes que yo consigo siempre lo que quiero. Si hubiera querido follar contigo lo habría hecho y ya.- contestó inmutable.- Pero yo nunca follaría contigo.-afirmó con seguridad el platinado.

Y ahora todos menospreciemos a la sabelotodo Weasley. ¿Acaso soy tan poca cosa para todos? ¿Le da asco siquiera pensar en eso conmigo?

-Lo sé. Soy insignificante para ti.- dije tragándome el nudo en mi garganta.- además a ustedes se les tiene prohibido hasta dignarse a ver como persona a alguien de mi descendencia…

-¡No!-exclamó para mi sorpresa.- Yo he follado y echado un polvo con muchas como bien sabes. Y es frustrante. Porque…-_porque__ que_ me dije mentalmente esperando su respuesta.- Porque sin importar el resto, solo quiero **hacer el amor** con una… Y esa única persona eres tu Rose Weasley.-

Ok. Estaba confirmado. Estaba perdida.-¿De qué hablas?- contesté en un susurro confundida a más no poder. Pero al parecer se desesperó con eso. Empezó a desordenarse el cabello irritado.

-¡¿Acaso no lo ves?- me dijo desesperado. Guardé silencio.-Me gustas Rose Weasley Granger, estoy enamorado de ti y mucho. Aunque tus apellidos y el mío acarreen conflicto para nuestras familias. Aunque los leones sean rivales de las serpientes. Aunque nos hayan criado para odiarnos… al menos yo no _puedo_.-musitó en hilo de voz la última palabra.

Y por primera vez lo vi. Los chocolates carísimos sabor a menta sin remitente cada viernes en una caja negra. El que no permitiera que ningún hombre se acercase a mí. Las miradas en los partidos de quidditch. Que me advirtiera lo de Dawson. El que este rebajando el apellido Malfoy al declarar amor a la hija de los peores enemigos de su padre … Todo. ¡Qué distraída había sido!

-Te seguí.-continuo cortando el silencio en mi- No confiaba en ese Ravenclaw. Y mucho menos con lo _hermosa_ que estas esta noche.- No pase desapercibido el hecho que no me había llamado _sexy_ como casi todo el mundo en la fiesta, sino con ese otro adjetivo, que al decir verdad me gustaba y mucho..- Yo no quería que estuvieras con él. Que te hiciera daño, que él fuera el primero que besara tus labios.- ¿Cómo sabía que nunca había besado a nadie?

-¡¿Cómo…?-

-Rose, yo te amo.- finalizó haciendo que olvidara lo que iba a preguntar.- Se la mayoría de cosas de ti. Eres _perfecta_.-

Un grupo de imágenes y verdades se agolparon mi mente en ese instante de confusión.

El rehusar cambiarme de materia sabiendo que le tocaría conmigo. Seguir en el club de duelo: el estaba ahí. Caminar por el pasillo lateral derecho: yo me dirigía hacia la biblioteca y el hacia los entrenamientos. El responder a sus insultos como a un igual o peor. Empeñarme a superarle en cada clase de pociones y él en la de transformaciones. No censurar a Albus por llevarlo un día cada navidad. El que Dawson empezara a gustarme coincidentemente cuando me había enterado de que el "príncipe de slytherin" empezó a salir con Cristhine Zabini.

¿Cuando fue que empecé a cavar mi propia tumba?

**Scorpius POV**

Era el fin. Ahora ella se reiría de mí; Así como lo había hecho yo cuando arruinaba sus citas. Me daría nuevamente las gracias por haberla salvado de ese depravado y yo no tendría nunca más el valor para hacerle una de mis bromas. Ni estar cerca de ella. Y ella el estar cerca de mí. Un peso menos encima de mi corazón, pero una condena por llevar: La condena de su indiferencia.

Me mira sin observarme, su ceño está fruncido...- Gracias.- salen de sus labios en un susurro, que si no fuera por la falta de viento de aquella noche juraría por Merlín que no habría escuchado.

-No hay problema.- contesté. Pero de nuevo se instaló en el ambiente el maldito silencio que me hacía pensar lo peor.

Mi orgullo ya había sufrido mucho hoy. Resignado, pegué la vuelta y me decidí a caminar hacia las mazmorras, el whisky de fuego que Albus y yo habíamos robado de las cocinas sería un buen antídoto temporal para lo que vendría después de este último encuentro. Pero no pude continuar mi camino porque algo me retuvo, o mejor dicho alguien me detuvo a dos metros de haber empezado a caminar.

Me abrazó por la espalda, y eso no fue ningún impedimento para sentir plenamente los acelerados latidos de su corazón, la delicada inhalación y exhalación de su respiración y el tan recordado aroma a cerezas y manzana que distinguí cuando logré hacer la poción _amortentia _en clases de pocionesinundaron mis sentidos. Me puse frente a ella sin deshacer el abrazo.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?- musitó contra mi pecho aun con los ojos cerrados.

Ahora el confundido era yo.

-Yo también…- empezó a decir –

-¿Tu también qué?- Le insté a que hablase. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar al ritmo de las alas de una snitch.

-Yo también.- esta vez completó la frase.- Yo también Te Amo…- soltó como si ella también se sorprendía de lo que había dicho

Levanté con mi mano derecha su barbilla para que quedemos así frente a frente. Su maquillaje estaba un tanto corrido haciendo que se formaran manchas irregulares negras bajo sus ojos, su liso cabello se había vuelto a comprimir en sus primitivas ondas. Para mi ella es más que hermosa ella es-Eres perfecta.- musité pasando del océano que eran sus ojos al carmesí de sus labios que estaban entreabiertos, prácticamente haciéndome una tácita invitación, una invitación la cual no iba a ser capaz de rechazar. Uní sin más espera mis labios a los de ella. Los roce suavemente degustando cada porción de piel encarnada que por fin era mía. Nos acoplamos y empezamos a mover con suavidad y sutileza nuestras bocas al compás de una canción imaginaria. Nuestra propia melodía. Ella entrelazó sus manos a mi cuello y yo a su cintura y continuamos ahogando todo ese deseo comprimido, esa pasión que nos movía hacia el mismo camino y que todos estos años quisimos ignorar, pero ante su imponencia sucumbimos. Nos separamos al cabo de un rato por la necesidad de aire. Nos miramos fijamente. Los dos sabíamos que pasaría:

Estas navidades se vendría la tercera guerra mundial muggle. Porque tanto los Weasley como mis padres, Gryffindor como Slytherin, la sociedad que vería a un hijo de Mortífago con una hija de auror no aceptarían que estuviésemos juntos. Pero no importaba ya. Íbamos a luchar. Estábamos decididos. Lo sentía. Lo veía en su mirada.

Durante mucho tiempo me debatía de qué lado estaba. Y ahora por fin lo sé. El Amor pesa más que el dinero, la sangre, más que las letras que componen un apellido, más que el _orgullo y prejuicio_.

"_**Nadie puede considerarse perfecto si no sobrepasa en lo mucho a lo que se encuentra normalmente."**_

_**Orgullo y Prejuicio **_

_**Jane Austen**_

**n.n**

_*__Hola! Aquí estoy con otra de mis ocurrencias. Jijiji.. Por cierto, Lily fue adelantada un año, por eso esta de compañera de clases de Rose. Para los que habéis leído mi anterior versión comparen y decidan si me quedó mejor o peor, porque la que colgué en un principio no satisfacía mis expectativas... :S el punto es que sus opiniones son muy importantes, Les agradeceré a las personas que se tomaron la delicadeza de dejarme uno con sus opiniones y criticas constructivas en caso que les haya o no les haya gustado._

_En fin! Espero que les guste! :3_

_Besos!_

_Maik._


End file.
